


Love Marks

by SpoonDance



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:46:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3213014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpoonDance/pseuds/SpoonDance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Underworld needs a temporary model to advertise their underwear and so Maddie suggested Sophie...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Marks

**Author's Note:**

> This was prompted from an Anon's wonderfully amazing dream. Thanks to all the suggestions for this, it really helped it along! And of course to the anon who dreamt it! ;]
> 
> Also, there will be a prequel to this. Yes, smut. Just couldn't get it out right now and wanted this up!

It took a fair amount of convincing(of various forms) from Maddie for Sophie to agree to model for Underworld. She'd never been very keen on showing off her body, but she wasn't ashamed of it either. Sophie was modest. It was something Maddie found endearing about the girl but she couldn't be blamed for suggesting the girl as the model. They really needed one and were scrambling towards a deadline and she couldn't _not_ suggest the fittest girl on the street, could she?

 

Sophie had finally accepted, reassured that it would only be the factory crew and Maddie there. She was comfortable enough around them, she could help them out. It was for the good of the company her mother and girlfriend worked for. It had very little to do with Maddie's praise and cheeky jokes about a private modeling session. Very little.

 

Maddie had grinned and walked over to greet her with a light peck when she showed up to the factory.

 

“Don't be so nervous, Soph. You'll knock 'em out.” Sophie rolled her eyes and gave the girl a nudge.

 

“Ah, Sophie, you're here!” Sally called out, rushing forward. “Stop dallying about you two, we need to get this shoot done. Sophie, you can change in the office and then we'll be taking the photos over there.”

 

Sally gestured about in her firm, authoritative way and the girls shared a look before Sophie went to get ready. Everyone was busy and calling out greetings to Sophie, working fast as they could due to several of them being needed to help with the photoshoot in a bit. Keeping it all within the factory employees and setting saved Carla a considerable amount of money and time.

 

“I don't know how you convinced my Sophie to do this, but I've got to say it's a good thing you did. We really were starting to panic. This shoot will be very important for Carla and the company.” Maddie just bit her lip and nodded along as Sally went on, not about to talk to her girlfriend's mum about her convincing methods.

 

Sophie came out shortly in a robe -because it's only proper- and that was the queue for those helping to pause in their work and move back to the “set”. Their impromptu model followed them to where she was needed and Maddie was close behind. She wasn't going to be any further than she needed to be from Sophie as she disrobed. Partially for support for the shy girl, partially for selfish reasons.

 

Kirk was finishing up hanging a plain backdrop for the photos, Sean and Julie getting the camera and other equipment in position as Alya made sure the settings on said equipment were right.

 

Maddie elbowed Sophie playfully. “Ey, don't get well into this and want to run off and be a model like your sister. I'm comfortable here.”

 

Another eye-roll. “Don't worry. This is a one time thing.”

 

“Good. I'd think you'd be too good and never want to quit the glamorous life. And I'm not cut out for that life. You'd end up leaving me on my own and it'd be all my fault,” she teased and Sophie full on laughed at the mere idea.

 

“Never, babe.” She was about to lean in to give her a kiss when Sally interrupted them.

 

“Not the time nor place, girls! Sophie, go ahead and take your robe off and we'll get started.”

 

Sophie sighed but couldn't help but smile at the annoyed look that crossed Maddie's face.

 

Maddie went to help Sophie slip the fabric off and instantly froze as it fell from her fingers. An odd heat rose in her, a mix of panic and arousal.

 

Breathless. “Soph-”

 

“Oh Sophie, what has happened to you?” Kirk's worried voice sounded behind them, his eyes on the angry looking scratches running down Sophie's back.

 

Sophie turned to him, confused, before her eyes met Maddie's and she realized. She felt a blush taking her, freezing in her spot as she heard a gasp. Slowly turning to face the rest of the crew she just unintentionally showed the scratches Maddie had left on her back the previous night, she braces herself. Most of the factory had quickly understood the meaning of such marks, looks of shock and cheeky grins about the room. Realization gradually dawning on her own mother, just as Sean spoke up.

 

“Who knew lesbians were so good in bed!”

 

Suddenly it rushed through the rest of the workers and good-natured grins and hoots surrounded them. Both girls, hot with embarrassment, stood trying to think of something to say. Maddie looked to Sophie to gauge her state, but spotted the lovebites on her thighs and gulped. Her eyes turned apologetic as Sophie noticed in turn, her own eyes closing in disbelief.

 

“Woo look at them marks! Little Sophie must be a riot in bed,” Beth's loud, delighted voice hollered.

 

“Beth!” Sally gasped, mortified. Red and flustered, at a loss for words as she took in the evidence of her daughter's sex life. Finally, she squeaked out a sharp admonishment, “Sophie! Why didn't you... say something?”

 

Feeling lost in her awkward situation, she threw her hands out helplessly and said the first thing that came to mind. “I didn't notice!”

 

“How could you not!? Look at the state of you!”

 

“I don't pay 'em any mind.”

 

Sally was about to ask another question, clearly bewildered and frustrated, when Sean butted in. “Means those are a common thing them.” Sally couldn't look anymore abashed.

 

Sophie looked to Maddie, arm crossed over her body, bashfully rubbing at her bare arm. She looked thoroughly embarrassed but Maddie could see she saw the humor in the situation. She was sure the girl would probably be returning her own sharp quips if it weren't for her mother standing right there. Maddie herself was rather flustered, cheeks warm as her own wanton moments were etched into Sophie's skin and on display to her co-workers. And her girlfriend's mum. But also...

 

“What? She's brilliant,” she says simply with a shrug. Sophie's eyes snapping sharp with warnings and promises. It sent a thrill through her. Both the look and the fact that Sophie was hers to love and leave marks on.

 

There was a stir in the group, a cheer here and gentle laughter with bright eyes throughout. They were all just happy for the pair it seemed, loving to tease and jab some fun. And Maddie wondered if it was odd to feel accepted in that moment stood next to her love-mark-covered girlfriend in front of co-workers.

 

“Sophie, dear, don't those hurt?” Julie spoke up gently.

 

“Ehm, no...” Sophie's eyes slipped to Maddie's, both knowing she was use to them and liked when she did feel a burn the day after. But Sally's face had become rigid and set on Maddie, actually startling the girl with worry. Sophie must have noticed the look, because she added, “I like 'em.” Maddie cleared her throat, feeling a new form of embarrassment take her as Sophie actually spoke openly, confidently. “Why do you think I keep doing what I'm doing?”

 

Julie let out a quiet “Oh,” as she faltered in any follow-up thoughts. She gave a weak but pleased grin to Maddie, an odd way of saying 'good for you'. The blonde clearly reeling from this reveal; the cute, sweet young couple switching into such... aggressive lovers in private.

 

“Sophie!” Sally hissed, aghast.

 

“Oh come on now, Sally. Sophie's all grown up and clearly has a knack for driving Maddie mad.” Carla cheekily prodded her employee. “In the bedroom and out.” She clearly found the whole situation more amusing than anything. "Alya, go fetch some cover-up, would you? We still need this shoot to happen."

 

Maddie's shoulders shifted timidly and Sophie had the nerve to smirk at her. She felt a laughter build inside her, jumped to turn the moment on Sophie. “Ey, I've got my own marks under these clothes, don't go getting an ego!”

 

Sophie's brow quirked up and Maddie knew she was in trouble. “And what kind of marks would those be, Mads?”

 

Maddie swallowed. The marks from Sophie were usually, mostly from Sophie's passionate teeth and hands as she was making Maddie writhe beneath her...

 

“Aha! Sophie's a top!” It was Beth again and Sophie couldn't help but bite her lip, amused.

 

Sally was just gaping at the two. Looking as if she wanted to say something but having no idea where to start or what exactly to say. Finally she threw up her hands. “I-I can't take this. I'm... taking a break.” And she walked off, leaving a grinning Maddie and chuckling Sophie stood amidst the rest of the factory.

 

 


End file.
